Their Comfort: Jasper
by twilightgirl587
Summary: nessie is lost in the woods in the middle of a snowstorm. with everyone gone for the week only one person is there to find her. *oneshot*


I shivered violently against the snow. What the heck was i thinking?! I knew there was a storm coming but i just HAD to sneak out to hunt. _I'll make it back before the storm hits. _I told myself. I don't think I could have been more wrong if I tried.

The worst part was that no one knows I am out here. I was going to stay with Jacob until grandpa got home tomorrow, but he changed his plans last minute. So I was going to stay with Uncle Jasper but I was going to hunt before going over. And no one else is home! Dad and uncle Emmett went out of state to take care of a 'bear problem'. Aunt Alice kidnapped aunt Rose, mom and grandma to go shopping. and Grandpa is at a medical conference until tomorrow. ugh! I can't believe I was so stupid!

I whimpered as the wind lashed against my skin, I have to be the stupidest person alive. Not only am i lost in a different part of the woods, in a snow storm, my jacket ripped and got caught on a tree branch. I am going to freeze to death!

I yelped as I tripped over something hard, I brushed through the snow to find a bear trap, luckily it was frozen so it couldn't snap closed, but my leg still got cut on the teeth. Great. I untied my scarf and tied it over my leg. Then I snapped the bear trap and threw it into an old rabbit hole. After making extra sure the trap was buried i got up to keep walking, I know i should just stay put, especially with my leg bleeding this bad, but its freezing. Geez I really wish I had Benjamins power so I could start a fire and keep warm.

Finally I found a small cave and ducked inside to escape the wind. I curled up as far away from the mouth of the cave I could get. I wish i could call home so someone would come find me... Wait. CALL HOME! My phone! I can't believe I forgot! I fished my phone from my jeans and hit the power button. Its dead!

Finally I just gave up. Its no use, no one will find me, no one even knows I'm gone.

I was about to let sleep overcome me as the freezing weather froze me completely, when I heard it.

"Renesmee!?"

Uncle Jasper!

I was too cold to move, or even talk, so I pushed my emotions out knowing he will find me. Seconds later he was by my side, pulling a giant blanket out of his camping pack. "oh ness" I could hear the fear and relief in his voice. He wrapped me up tight and kept moving, he disappeared from the cave and came back an instant later with wood. I watches as he pulled a knife and flint from his pack and started a fire. "have you eaten since lunch?" he asked me, I shook my head then watched curiously as he searched his pack and pulled out some camping gear, he stayed quiet and focused as he pulled out a small can of my favorite soup and heated it over the fire.

He kept busy as the soup heated, pulling a very large tarp from his pack along with giant nails and blocked the mouth of the cave by making the tarp into a door type sheet, it instantly got warmer as the heat stayed in the cave. Finally he put the soup in the small camping mug and slipped some snow in to cool it off some, then he pulled me onto his lap and helped me slowly eat. I was embarrassed but also grateful, I was still too cold to move.

After i finished the soup he noticed my leg. He grabbed a first aid kit from his pack, geez he has everything in there. He gently laid me back on the extra sleeping bag and continued to clean my leg, his movements stopped and I looked at him, that was a mistake. I whimpered at the sight of the needle, but he pulled me onto his lap and soothed me quietly with his low tenor voice, mixed with his southern texan accent. he kept me so relaxed I didn't notice him stitching up my leg.

After he was sure I was alright, he helped me settle for the night. _Its too dangerous to try to get home tonight._ he said. Then I remembered. "how did you find me?" I asked quietly. "Jacob called me, he wanted to make sure you got home safely." he said, I nodded, of course Jake would want to make sure I was safe.

We talked a little bit after that, he held me on his lap, of course noticing when I started falling asleep. "go to sleep darlin' I'll keep you safe" he said, I smiled. "uncle Jasper, you know I can't sleep without.." before I could finish he pulled a little stuffed horse from his pack. "you didn't think I forgot did ya darlin'" I giggled and took the horse from him. It was the little horse he got me from the gift shop when I begged him to take me to the zoo. I fell asleep half way through the park but he still stopped to get me a reminder of our day together. "I love you Uncle Jasper" I mumbled, sleep trying to pull me under. I felt him place a kiss on my head. "I love you too darlin" he said, he kept humming and I eventually gave in and fell asleep, knowing I was in the safety of my Uncles arms.

**A/N hey guys!**

so here is jasper! i always pictured him being super duper protective of nessie. maybe even more then emmett...

**speaking of! emmett is next! might not be up tonight but i will try. **

**tell me what you guys think! **

**you are all awesome! **

**~Twilightgirl587~**


End file.
